An Eternity of Waiting
by CamelotTypeGirl126
Summary: Certainty of death brings MY all time favorite couple to their final words and thoughts.


**Guys, I am obsessed with this movie, and I honestly cannot get enough of it. I've watched it every day for the last week, and you know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how beautiful and touching this movie actually is. So I decided that I would write this. I know it's probably no good, but it's the best I could do. Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

I realized that it was not her fancy clothes, or pale skin, her fiery red hair, or even her beautiful blue eyes that I noticed about her first. Floating in front of her now, I apprehended that I had perceived before I even knew her a damaged part in her soul, a part of her that was clawing its way toward the surface, but that the sensible woman facade that she put on would not let out. Her breathing now was staggered as we floated in the Atlantic Ocean waiting for something, anything to happen. Other's I knew weren't as fortunate, but there were few that had all the luck in the world.

People floated in life boats nearby, but it seemed none were even attempting to come back to salvage the lives of people they had left to either drown or freeze. Screams echoed through the crystal clear night. One man, not far away from me or the woman floating in front of me, was blowing a whistle, crisp and clear through the night beckoning to bring back the boats, to please, _please _bring back the boats. I could see my own breath, and my body was shaking in the zero degree water.

I turned to the woman lying on the fragment of wall that had materialized on the surface of the water after breaking off of the marvelous ship the RMS Titanic. "I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star line about all of this," I managed to get out.

"I love you, Jack." She responded softly.

"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet do you understand me?"

"But I'm so cold," She answered. Her voice implied that she was letting go, and the thought frightened him.

"You're going to get out of this Rose. You're going to go on, and make lots of babies, and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die and old, old lady warm in her bed. Not here, not this night. Not like this. Do you understand me? Winning that ticket Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor." I paused partly for effect and to let her completely process what I was saying, and partly because I had to stop talking. It hurt so much to breathe, let alone talk.

I continued despite the pain. I had to get this out, if not for her, for me. "You must promise me that you'll survive. That you'll never give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise, Jack."

"Never let go." I said pressing my lips to her shaking hand. I breathed heavily, attempting to warm myself.

"I'll never let go. I'll never let go."

I knew that she would survive, and I knew that life would treat her well until she could come back to me. I was ready to die, as long as she, the love of my life with all her fire and passion, could return to me one day. The water was cold, and still as the night grew quieter and dim.

Death hung in the air. Death of friends, loved ones, and complete strangers. Rose, the closest thing to family I had left, would need to carry on. I kissed her hand once more and settled, ready to begin my descent to the other side. I was no longer afraid of dying, it's a sad thought really that one event could change more than two thousand lives so drastically. Death loomed over me, and I wondered briefly what awaited me on the other side.

Most likely my mother and father, who passed away when I was you. Maybe Fabrizio would be waiting with his beloved Helga. Perhaps Tommy Ryan would be there waiting with a sarcastic comment or a witty quip. All my friends and loved ones except one would be waiting for me. Just as I would be waiting for Rose.

I would lie in my watery grave along with the fifteen hundred people that died that day, and I would wait for Rose and the others who had managed to survive. With one last glance at Rose I knew that my life was at its end. I prayed that I could keep her face in my brain for the rest of the time that I had to go without her. I hoped that I could keep the feel of her on my lips for the rest of my eternity, but most of all I prayed that I wouldn't have to go an entire eternity without her. I hoped that one day she would return and we could live out the life we were supposed to live if fate had been any kinder.

With those thoughts on my mind, I pleaded that she would go on, that she would live her life, and have a family and friends and a career. Things that I hadn't had the chance to have.

_When this ship docks I'm getting off with you. _Hearing her say those words in my head, I knew that when both of our times had come, she would step of the great Titanic with my arm tucked around her. Even if it took one hundred thousand years, I would wait for the moment I could wrap my arms around her and kiss her as though we had never been apart.

I'll always be watching over Rose, making sure she lived out her promise, but most of all making sure she never forgets the way she defied the rules of society. She showed the world she didn't want to be what everyone expected of her. I'll be watching, yes. And I'll be waiting for the one day that I can once again hold my Rose in my arms.

* * *

**So I know it kind of sucks, but It's the best that I can do for now. I may update it later, not like add onto it but revise. Anyway, there you go!**


End file.
